Emerald and Gold Fixer
by ShizuBABE
Summary: To find his freedom though adventure Harry escaped Britain to travel the world. Now after five years, Harry settles in Japan with his growing business of night clubs. What will happen to Harry when he catches the interest of the top predator of the underworld? A game of cat and mouse begins, but the question is. Who is the cat and who is the mouse? AU, Yaoi. Pairing: Asami/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mix Gold and Green. What do you get?

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Viewfinder nor do I own Harry Potter**

 **Note: Multi-shot fic kinda related to my song fic 'Earned it' but it can be read separately. Pairing for the Story is Asami/Harry. Sorry but no Akihito in the pair. :P its rare and that's the reason I wrote this. This is Un-betaed just to let you guys know so sorry for the mistakes you see. Hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts/Thinking'_

 _ ***** Flashback/Memories *****_

 _"Chinese language"_

* * *

 _ ***** "You're an adrenaline junkie Harry. Even after the war has been won I know that you will soon feel restless and tense with energy. You need somethin that would excite you.. That would keep you entertained."_

 _"What do you suppose I do then Hermione? People here want to tie me down. Keep me in a leash."_

 _"Then leave." She suggested._

 _"What?" Surprise._

 _A Smile " Leave and go travel the world Harry. See the sights of the magical world as well as the muggle. Meet new people. Escape to have your own life."_

 _"Hermione..."_

 _"When you find yourself Harry. Tell us so we can be free with you too." *****_

* * *

 ** _*Three years later_**

 _"Hello?"_

 _"What do you think of opening up a Host club?"_

 _"... I would think you have lost your mind and needed to be checked up in the nearest hospital for even suggesting something so stupid and crazy."_

 _"Aw! Come on Hermione!"_

 _"No Harry."_

 _"Fine, how about a regular night club with a hidden Host club underneath."_

 _"Harry-"_

 _"Come on 'Moine! I Heard that the twins have been a bit restless and I know that they would agree to join in on the plan."_

 _"And this has to do with me how?"_

 _"Well... we need someone who will be able to handle the finances and all that jazz."_

 _"Don't you already know how to handle that Harry?"_

 _"... Well yes but.."_

 _"Harry-"_

 _"Please Hermione? After three years of it all I feel like this will be the right choice for me. I just know it."_

 _"... Fine" *****_

* * *

 **Two years later**

A soft sigh passed through his lips as he watched the party go on. Bored out of his mind he sipped the last of his champagne and scanned the area around of happily chatting business people. The large party was for some charity that had many high CEOs, politicians, and guests mingling around each other. While Harry James Potter - now known as Hariku Akamatsu - stood bored out of his mind.

Invited to this gathering by his Chinese friend Xio Ling, who was the owner of the third highest trading route, he had made his donations and greeted a few people who he knew, before finding an empty spot to blend into the wall.

Seeing that things wont be any different for a while Harry grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took another sip. His thoughts going back to his business and the plan of expanding again to Kyoto.

Two years. Two year since he had started his club business Harry had grown to a chain of night clubs in japan and in growing Asia. As his work continued to grow to a rising business, Harry had steadily come to understand the world around him more and more. Well to be more precise, The underworld.

It was impossible for Harry to avoid **that** world after slowly becoming known. When he had realized that, Harry had started to observe. Gather information on who's, who. What did they do, where did they stand in the business food chain, how they got there and just how dirty they truly were. As he learned Harry had started to notice that his own business had become a sanctuary of the sorts for those that needed it.

Deals were made, meetings were met, sketchy trades were set up, Harry was fine with it. He listened and took in the information but he never interfered. As long as what was his didn't get involved and hurt, he was fine with just observing.

After one of his girls had almost gotten raped by a high politician that had failed to succeed in making a business deal. Harry's bodyguards had interfered and took the man to an empty room where Harry himself had beaten the man half to death, then throwing him outside of his club, for the world to see.

Not a day later the tabloids had reported the man's attempted rape and hidden business deals that the world didn't know about. Drawing outrage from the public, a divorce from his wife, scorn from his colleges and total loss of respect from those that knew him. Because of hurting what belonged to Harry, Harry had completely and instantly destroyed the man's life in a single blow. And he had done it silently and quickly, like a snake striking in an instant and killing it in a matter of minutes. Ruthlessly and quietly.

Harry didn't care what shady business others had. As long as what belongs to HIM didn't get hurt in what they were involved with then he was fine with it.

After that scandal, people from the high food chain understood Harry's silent rule in his clubs. Their secrets were safe within the club owners walls as long as they don't step over the line and involve his workers.

That silent rule that Harry had set had earned a lot more business than expected. Secrets were kept and he was respected for it. Hermione had pointed it out to him but he had shrugged and just said that it was fine as long as they followed the rules. Plus, It was better business.

Now after Two years of steadily rising business, Harry was planning on building a hotel resort with a hidden club underground, but there was a were a few walls they needed to take down first.

Humming Harry took another sip before looking up and scanning the party around him again. Jolting lightly in surprise when he was pinned to his spot by sharp golden eyes that stared straight at him.

Confused, Harry discretely looked to see if there was anyone else around him and when he noticed that he wasn't he looked back up to see those golden eyes flash with amusement and lips tilted into a smirk that had Harry a bit annoyed at its arrogance.

His own Emerald eyes narrowed at the golden orbs that stared at him. Which had then caused the small smirk on the others lips to grow larger, as if finding this reaction funny. This time Harry frowned lightly and glared at the amused face, now looking on just who the hell the man was.

He stood tall around 6'1 wearing what looked like a custom made three piece suit. Observing more closely Harry could see that the male was the perfect balance of bulk and athletic (Probably had rippled abbs Harry thought absentmindedly). Hair elegantly slicked back for the high class sophisticated look. Sharp firm jaw, high cheek bones with piercing golden eyes.

Wait... golden?

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared straight into those sharp gold eyes. Thoughts ran through his mind on just who this man was and if he was a creature or not. An elegant brow quirked up at him making Harry realize that his observance was too obvious, causing him to lightly blush at his slip. The amusement shining in those golden eyes seemed to be mocking him, and that made Hariku scowl even more at the tall mans observing.

Preparing to give his own imitation of a 'Snape-Death-Glare' an elder politician had taken the man's attention away from him, making Hariku feel unsatisfied with that small confrontation. Scowling -pouting- Hariku huffed in mild irritation he finished the last of his drink and went to find Xio Ling to say his good byes before leaving. It was getting late and he needed to be up early tomorrow. Well it was only 10:50 but its no one's business to keep him here any longer.

Spotting his prey, she stood tall at 5'8, long silky black hair was pulled back in the corner of her ear by a unique designed comb, falling smoothly down to her upper thighs. Wearing a traditional Chinese dress that exposed her right leg, revealing the beautifully elegant dragon that curled around her smooth skin. To those that were part of the underworld it showed her status of the triad leaders. But to those that didn't know of the underworld... well it is a beautifully made tattoo that showed her independence, strength, and most of all, Loyalty.

 _"Xio Ling."_ Harry smoothly walked up to his close friend, politely nodding to the men who were with her before hand. _"It's getting late Ling. I'm heading home for tonight"_ He fluently spoke to her in Chinese with a small smile.

" _You didn't find anything interesting tonight Hari? I would have thought you would since this is such a big charity party."_ Xio Ling said as she briefly nodded with a small farewell to the CEOs that were talking business with her and looked at the raven. She tilted her head subtly when she noticed that he had hesitated a little. " _Oh? So you did find something?"_

Shaking his head Hariku sighed in faint annoyance " _No. Just something that irritated me."_ Looking around Hariku had spotted the man that had irritated him with his smirk and gleaming eyes, talking to an elder male across the room. The emerald eyed wizard glared at the man, and as if feeling his scathing look golden orbs turned and locked onto his once more. Then smirked again in the same way that had Harry bristle at its arrogance. Releasing an unconscious growl and fierce glare at the man's audacity, Hariku didn't noticed the surprised look from Xio Ling at how he was unusually acting. Knowing him and learning his past from Hermione, Xio Ling had heard from her that Harry had slowly gotten control of his impulsive anger and now had good control of emotions. But seeing Hariku now so easily riled up, it had surprised her. Following Hariku's eyes her eyes widened even more at just who her friend was glaring at.

Asami Ryuichi, the top underground Yakuza lord. Only at the age of 30, Asami had build his empire in the underworld. Creating many business chains from hotels, restaurants, resorts, and even private clubs exclusively for high class people. In the underworld he ruled an iron fist in japan. Keeping a close eye on drug trades, profiting and trading overseas with other leaders it was dealt with quietly and fluently. If there was a traitor in his line of business, the rat wouldn't be seen, heard ever again. Never to be even thought of. There was a reason why Asami Ryuichi had gained both fear and high respect from many. His charisma and persuading words as well as his strong firm control of his work made many willingly serve him.

Xio ling had great respect for the man since she had a few business dealing with him, but she was greatly surprised that Hariku didn't know of the powerful man with what to do with Hari's own business. She'd expected that her friend had already met him, but it seems like she was wrong.

Looking more closely at her friend, Xio Ling couldn't help but feel a small sadistic part of her light up at the prospect of keeping information from Hariku. After all... Hari had valued information since the start of his job. Keeping what she knew of Asami from him tickled her to no end. It's been a while since she had something entertain her and the triad leader felt like things were about to get even more interesting with The top underworld lord of japan and the Sanctuary Snake.

Inwardly smirking she curiously tilted his head _"Hari?"_ It took all Lings strict self control to hide her amusement that was about to be shown in her eyes from seeing the irked expression in those bright emerald eyes.

 _"Xio Ling. Who is that man?"_ Hariku asked as he looked at his Chinese friend with a small frown.

 _"Who?_ She asked with a confused look when he faced her.

 _"That man. Over there on the other side of the room talking to Hamada-san of the Construction Corp."_ Hari titled his head at who he was talking about and Xio Ling pretended to scan the room before landing her sights on Asami. _"See him?"_

She nodded. In her mind she was laughing at the situation of how ironic it was to know that Hari; the owner and keeper of secrets of the underworld. Doesn't even know the top king of said underworld in japan. _'God this is going to be too funny.'_ She thought

" _Do you know that man_ _?"_ Hari interrupted her thoughts as he looked back at Asami with the same small frown.

Xio ling had to bite her tongue from laughing at how adorable Harry was acting and instead frowned and shook her head in negative. _"No. Why? Did something happen between you two Hariku?"_

Hariku stayed silent for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. _"No Ling. Nothing happened."_ The club owner shook his head before smiling to his friend and planted a polite kiss to her cheek and a small nod to her _"I'll see you next month Xio. Be safe on your way home okay?"_

Xio ling chuckled with a smile of her own and nodded to her friend. _"Of course Hariku, you as well. Do keep in touch with me this time love. I get bored with so much monotone business sometimes."_

Hariku smirked with a fond shake of his head. " _Only you would find leading a part of the triad boring Ling."_ He laughed quietly sharing amused looks with the beautiful woman before lifting her hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles. _"Good night Xio Ling."_ He said smoothly before turning and disappearing in the crowd, leaving the party.

Xio ling smirked and let out a soft chuckle as she finished her wine, knowing that someone was approaching her from behind. "I'm curious onto why you have shown so much interest in my friend Asami-sama... Also on what you did to get Hari to react to you like that." She spoke in clear Japanese to the drug lord behind her. Turning around to meet amused golden eyes.

"I have done nothing but observe him if you're curious Xio Ling." Asami spoke with his smirk still tilted in his lips. Skillfully and elegantly lifting up his own glass to sip his drink. "I've heard rumors from many of our associates about a sanctuary that is the perfect place to hold meetings and hide secrets that need to be hid."

"Oh?" Ling quirked her brow but her eyes gleamed with interest.

"Yes. I've heard of the exclusive Snake's sanctuary but it hasn't captured my interest in the past. Until a small nuisance that had been pestering me a a few weeks ago, suddenly had his company had crumbled into bankruptcy. The last place he was seen as a growing CEO, he was seen in a popular high class host club."

"Hmm..." Xio Ling hummed in thought as she remembered Harry telling her about a cocky pathetic little worm trying to inappropriately touch his younger workers. Bribing Ami with his drugs and almost sexually harassing her. Hariku had dealt with the scum like all the rest of those that forget to know their place in his territory. Destroying and obliterating their lives a day after he half beats them half to death. "Curious no?" She smiled slyly as she looked into Asami's eyes.

Asami chuckled at Ling's playfulness and Xio ling smirked lightly. "I'm willing to give you limited free information to you Asami-sama. If, that is, you're really curious of my precious little snake."

Asami was surprised and with the small twitch of his lips were a give away Ling didn't mention it, but lightly placed her glass down on a passing tray.

"You know better than to say it is free Xio ling. After all these years we've known each other." The tall man spoke knowingly making the Chinese's lady chuckled quietly.

"Well... Future entertainment will most likely be my payment if what I thought I saw between you two was right, Asami-sama."

"Oh? And what is exactly is that Xio ling?"

The triad leader smirked and tilted her head "You are a predator Asami-sama. There is no doubt about that." She chuckled and shook her head when she remembered Hariku's bristled glare "Hariku on the other had is a unique type of predator. He cares not for someone who was weaker than him. Finding someone who can't best him in taming him isn't worthy of his time... and pleasure." Xio Ling's smirk grew as she looked up to Asami's gleaming eyes that shined with interest ad well as something darker that she couldn't really place right now. "Tonight when I noticed that small interaction between you two... Hariku had reacted to you. Trust me when I say this Asami-sama..." Xio Ling smiled mischievously and turned away "Hariku. Never. Reacts."

Not seeing The Yakuza's expression when he soaked in that information, The beautiful woman looked back with a smile. "Good night Asami-sama. I'm looking forward to our future business meetings and the results of our deals." She nodded and gracefully walked away. Meeting up with her bodyguards and leaving the party.

Asami stood there in deep thought as he drank his wine. His eyes sharp but held a gleam of something while his mind ran through the words he had heard. Thinking back to the bright Emerald eyes that had sparked a challenge in him when they glared fiercely at him. It had amused him as well as perked his curiosity when he had observed the beauty from afar. Lithe form that held both grace and hidden strength as well as speed. Hair darker than black and eyes that put the brightest emerald, Asami had ever seen, to shame. When meeting those unique eyes with his own, he couldn't help but smirk at how utterly bored the male had looked. But when those eyes had darkened slightly and glared at him he was then intrigued. A challenge. Wanting to see more of how those eyes will react to him Asami had purposely provoked the now glaring male. Chuckling softly in amusement on how he easily succeed, the older man was surprised that he was being checked over by the Emerald eyed raven

Something inside him purred darkly at the brief thought of capturing the defiant creature. It's been a while since someone had the nerve and guts to stand up to him.

A hunt. With what Xio Ling had told him, Asami knew he was in for something interesting if he pursued this little game. He smirked. Things were definitely going to be interesting from now on.

What Asami didn't know that with the start of his hunt everything is going to change for the both of them.

Two worlds both begin to intertwining as an invisible red string of fate ties Harry Potter and Asami Ryuichi together.

* * *

 **AN: Bam! Done! I'm kinda satisfied with the first meeting of Asami and Harry. There are no pairings of this couple at all. Well only like two others but the one I like is a threesome with Akihito in it, but it's not even complete. *sighs sadly* The other one is my song fic 'Earned it" *cough*go read it*cough. Anyway this is strictly only Asami/Harry pair. Sorry for those that want a threesome with Aki-chan in it, but I cant do that. Why? Because we seriously need more Asami/Harry love. Don't get me wrong though. I freaking LOVE Asami/Akihito, but I just really really need this single pairing. Akihito will appear in future chapters but right now its solely focusing on Asami and Harry. I'm debating on who to pair Akihito with, so he doesn't go on alone. Meh. I'll get there when I get there. You guys can give me some opinions on who Akihito should be paired with! Anyway I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up for this story since I'm also working on my other crossover story with Harry Potter and Sword art online. With a Harry/Kirito pairing (NOT FEM!Harry or FEM!Kirito if you guys were wondering. So its Yaoi)**

 **Well that's it for now beautiful readers. Please leave a review on your way out! Favorite and follow too as you guys go. Oh! let me know if I missed any mistakes please!**

 **See you next time! Ciao~!**

 **ShizuBabe.**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity killed the Cat

Chapter 2 Curiosity killed the cat, but did satisfaction brought it back?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the finders series nor do I own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Harsh Language, mild torture, OOC, Unbetaed**

 **Note: *Grins* Are you guys ready for some SMUT?! Are you?!... Well you perverts need to wait patiently for it. I'll cruelly tease you all and then leave you all hanging right when the action is about to start... Pfft! Yeah right! I'm kidding. Like hell I'll leave you guys in such a frustrating position like many have in the past. We ALL need to read a smut scene between Harry and Asami at least once right? Of course I'm right. Well here you are beautiful people! The next chapter of Emerald and Gold Fixer. Enjoy! AN on the bottom.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts/Thinking'_

 _*Flashback/Memories*_

 ** _"Messages/Notes"_**

* * *

The night was young and alive in the red light district in one of the areas of Japan. Night clubs for all ages, sex shops, strip clubs, bars, Adult theaters and many more were all explored under the dark sky where only the moon and stars as its witness. Persuading whispers of temptations drew lonely men into open doors. Quiet promises to sooth loneliness drew singles to drown out their sorrows. Seduction in every corner. Sin lurking in the shadows. Lust stirred with a dash of desire and a hint of regret filled the air. Yes, this is the night life of the red district.

There are many prestigious clubs that drew attention of many. For high class people to low income men, there were a lot of choices to satisfy every individuals pick of poison. One that stood and chosen more than others. Filled with an air of acceptance as well as the teasing aroma of sinful seduction, one would step in and be introduced... into a new world all of its own.

"Welcome cute little souls~!" A tall red headed devil greeted with a Cheshire grin as he bowed elegantly to the two new girls that timidly walked through the doors of 'Snakes Sanctuary'.

"Don't be shy little ones~" A red headed Angel continued with a similar grin but was a tad gentler.

"Come join us at a table~" The devil dressed man purred as he placed a hand behind one of the girls back, the twin Angel doing the same with the other.

"We won't bite..." The Angel smirked at other.

"Well.. Not harshly" The two host chuckled darkly as the two girls blushed in embarrassment when they were lead to a curved couch by the wall.

Gently nudging the two girls in between them, the two twins grinned in a similar way. The one on the left side of the girls dressed as the devil had two curved horns resting on his temples, sharp fangs that peaked out from his lips as well as black tattoos decorating his neck and upper jaw to give him a unique look. A slick black suit that had the first two buttons of his dress shirt loose. Just to give everyone who looked, a tease of flesh and hint of seduction. The Angel dressed twin had a glowing ring floating above his head (the girls just assumed it was a party trick or something). A similar tattoo on the other side of the Angels jaw, but instead of black it was silver. There were no fangs peaking from the angel's lips but his eyes had a soft glow in them, that drew in innocents that stared too deeply into them. A similar slick white suit fitted the twin. Loosened shirt held the same seductive pull as the devil. But what most don't realize was that was more dangerous because many would easily be pulled to the Angel than the Devil.

The twins grinned widely at the blushing customers. "We are the Kawasaki Twins little souls." The Devil introduced with a small open smirk.

"You may call us anything you prefer, but if not then you can call me Shigehiko" The Angel told them with a smile.

"And me Fujiwara" The devil purred when he leaned in to the blushing girl beside him.

"It would be our pleasure"

"To serve you tonight."

"So please little souls"

"Tell us what"

"You desire tonight."

The girls were red with embarrassment and confusion by how open the twins flirted with them and why they called them 'souls'. Arms hanging behind their shoulders and leaning into their personal bubbles. The twins were secretly amused at how cute and green the girls were, and was heavily enjoying their time lightly teasing them. One of the blushing girls looked around the club and noticed that all the workers and hosts were dressed up in different costumes. The servers only had small wings and tails trailing behind them either being angels or demons. The Hosts however were fully dressed as angels and demons, entertaining the customers that came in to enjoy their time.

Seeing the observation and curiosity in the girls eyes Shigehiko let out a soft laugh. "Wondering whats with all the dress up little one?" He asked, gaining her attention and a hesitant nod.

Fujiwara hummed "Well since Halloween is at the end of the week"

"Our beautiful boss lady decided to have us dress up as a fun event this week."

"Lucky for you beautiful mortals." The angel continued for the devil, "You came at the right time."

The two chuckled at the increasing blushes from their customers, but silenced and snapped their heads in towards the direction of a sudden shout of one of the female hosts.

"I said let go of me sir!" The woman harshly pulled away from an obviously drunk stubborn male that was trying to pull the hostess closer.

"Don't be like that! I just want a little taste!" The customer leered in a demanding way, reaching up to grab the workers wrist once again, but was stopped when a another hand went to grab his own. "Wha?" He slurred confusingly.

"Excuse me sir." A well dressed red-headed devil smiled darkly at the male. "You're time with your host has run out."

"If you would kindly leave without resistance." An angel appeared on the other side of the restrained customer with the same dark wide smile.

"Then we won't call security to show you out." They both said calmly, but was brushed off when the man pulled his hand away from Fujiwara and took an unsteady step back and glared.

"Who the fuck are you to interfere?" The drunk growled and puffed up his chest in an arrogant way "Do you know who I am?!"

"No." A calm smooth voice interrupted the mans would be speech. All eyes turn towards the figure who spoke. Seeing a well dressed raven haired man with two demon horns on his temples as well as a Halo hovering over his head, making it an obvious sign that he was the owner of the club. He wasn't just dressed up as only an angel, but a devil as well. Even though he dressed in a costume, many customers understood that he ruled this club and all of its workers in it, no questions asked. A few sharp tattoos painted his left cheek and his emerald eyes glowed in anger and power. "I don't know who you are... And frankly I don't really care what a worm like you do for work."

"Hariku-sama" The hostess that who had been harassed whispered with a small smile of relief. Hariku smiled reassuringly to his employee and waved the twins away to tell them to go back to their customers. Seeing that they did, his eyes slowly turned back to look at the unsteady man.

Either drunk or with stupidity the man didn't back down and instead took a step forward. "Who the fuck are you? Huh?! Is that little bitch your whore?!" The customer foolishly insulted, making green eyes narrow.

Snapping his fingers in a quick movement two large men dressed as demons grabbed hold of the man and quickly dragged him him away with muffled shouts and protest. Once the disruption was dealt with Hariku changed his demeanor and smiled kindly and politely to the audience who had witnessed the scene.

"Please forgive the sudden commotion everyone. As apology for such a rough scene I would like for everyone to have one free drink of any choice. Please, do continue to enjoy your night." He said smoothly with a small bow, easily turning and disappearing through the door the security men had walked through. Leaving everyone slowly returning back to their activities. The hosts returning to their jobs in reassuring and serving their customers as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Harriku growled under his breath as his annoyance increased due to the interruption of his research he was doing. Three days. It's been three damn days and that irritatingly piercing golden eyes STILL lingered in Hariku's mind. Curiosity burned inside of Harry like gas to fire. Who was this man? What did he do? What was his business? Did he work in the underworld? What were his dirty secrets? Questions over questions piled inside of Harry's ever curious mind, and to satisfy those questions Hariku started to search up on who was the golden eyes male.

After the first day he found out that those sharp golden eyes belonged to the multi-business owner Asami Ryuichi. A muggle who graduated from the highly prestigious Teiou University, majoring in Economics and Business. Asami was one of the top five students that had high honors and positive recommendations from many well known business owners. Birthday August 4, Height at 186 cm, weight 78 kg, blood type AB, shoe size 28 cm. Wait shoe size? Hariku was confused on why there would there be Asami's exact shoe size in the information he had found. Who would want to know your shoe size?

Shaking his head, Harry had then searched deeper into who exactly Asami Ryuichi was. There were rumors of Asami dealing in shady deals and business with the underworld. Seemingly having connections with underworld leaders in China, but no solid evidence were really found by the authorities. That fact had the wizard both impressed and frustrated. How was it possible to have connections with the high leaders of underworld China if Xio ling - the third leader of the Triads- said that she didn't know who he was.

A pause and a sudden hit of realization had made Harry growl in anger at how easily Xio Ling had tricked him. That woman and her need for entertainment annoyed Harry to no end sometimes. Adding with no real background of Asami's past had Harry more exasperated.

The second and third day of research, Harry had found out all the businesses that Asami owns. A bit surprised that he was the owner of the highly known club Sion and club Fixer. Harry was a little jealous of how easy club Sion grabs all the high politicians and CEOs, making him envy and needy of all the secrets that are spoken within those walls. Information and secrets are key essentials when lurking in the underworld, that Harry had come to appreciate during the years of his own business.

Digging deeper into the internet Harry was taken aback when he suddenly stumbled upon a bit more information on his target. Asami had left Hong Kong for a mysterious reason after two years, and was now raising his own business. The reasons for being in Hong Kong were rumored to connect to the drug Syndicate Baishe. Before Hariku could read anymore information about Asami, his office door was quickly knocked on and then opened by a flustered server, telling him that there was a problem going down with one of the customers and hostesses.

So now, after dealing with the small problem on the main floor Harry calmly walked down the hall leading to the lower floors. Reaching the end of the long hall and opening the door, Harry came too see that the man who caused all the ruckus in his club on the floor coughing and out of breath. He was already beaten down with a broken nose and swollen eye. Yang, the first muscular large male who had his bulky arms crossed over his chest, nodded in greeting to his boss. He had red horns perched on the top of his head and a chained skull necklace, and fangs to complete the threatening look.

"We found out that he's a low income worker that apparently works for a small construction company." The deep tenor of Yang's voice made Harry hum and hold out his hand. Easily understanding the huge security guard handed Hariku the company business card and wallet, ignoring the grunts and yelps of pain from the man that was getting beaten by Shin - the other Security guard- who was similarly dressed as Yang. It was funny to see the two intimidating men dressed up like the rest of the employees in the club. Even more funny at the fact that it was the girls that forced them to dress up for the clubs themed week.

"His cellphone?" Question the Deviled Angel, as he looked through the newly known Yamada Hiroshima's wallet.

"On the side table, Hariku-sama." Yang intoned obediently earning a nod.

"Alright. Enough Shin." Harry commanded looking up to see his guard take a step back from the beaten harasser with bloodied knuckles, a wide grin stretched on his lips. Though not as bulky and huge as Yang, Shin still manages to hit very VERY hard to his opponent. Harry had gained both their attention and respect when they had heard that he had taken down a Yakuza group single-handedly when one of the girls were suffering abuse. That girl was their little sister. Harry was intrigued and curious about the two when they had come to thank him personally for saving their younger sibling, hiring them on the spot as bodyguards, when they asked how they could repay him.

Now after two year of working under Hariku, he gained both their trust, loyalty and friendship. Harry couldn't be more satisfied with better guards in his club.

Huffing at finding the information of Yamada, Harry wasn't a all impressed with what he found. Assuming the man had just gotten a promotion or raise if his earlier words were to go by. The wizard walked up to the half conscious man and crouched down to grab his hair and roughly yanking it so that he could face him. A gurgled whimper from Yamada made Harry clench his fist tighter so that swollen eyes weakly open to face him. "If you walk into a normal host club, Yamada-san" Hariku pleasantly started as he stared into pained eyes "There is a rule that states that harassment towards hosts or hostesses will be dealt with by being thrown out of said club." Tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to stare down at Yamada in anger "For my clubs, however, if hurting and harassing anyone that works under me... they'll suffer a much more harsher punishment."

Yamada whimpered in pain when his head was tilted back in an even more uncomfortable position by Hariku.

"You not only harassed my angel Yamada, you insulted her as well by calling her such unsavory things." Glowing green eyes pierced through Yamada, causing a cold shiver course through his already weak body at the sight of the restrained anger aimed towards him. "There are a few things I hate more than anything in this world. Being manipulated, being controlled, and finding out that someone who's under MY protection get hurt." Harry growled softly as he slammed Yamada's head to the ground earning a loud grunt "No one hurts what is mine little worm. Especially by someone as small as you." Slamming the pathetic man's head to the floor once more to knock him out Harry pulled away and shook his head in light annoyance. "Throw him out Yang, Shin. I'll have Emiko take care of the rest. Banning him from the red light district and having him fired from his job should teach him a lesson."

The two men nodded silently. Picking up Yamada by the arms and dragging the passed out man out the door to the back of the club throw him outside in the alleyway.

Now alone, Harry walked over to pick up Yamada's cellphone on the table an walked out the room to head back to his office. One of the best ways to destroy anyone's life nowadays is through technology, or more specifically going through their personal information via cellphone or computer. It pleased Hariku because it was the fastest way to deal with annoying pests that sometimes wander in his club.

Finally reaching his office Harry took a seat in his comfy leather chair behind his desk and connected Yamada's cell to his laptop and waited for it to load. While waiting he looked up when he heard his door open and saw a beautiful brown haired woman walk in with a tablet cradled in her right arm. She had the similar costume as the rest of the women hosts in the club as an angel.

"Everything has been taken cared of Harry. Dealt with the pest and everything is going smoothly with business tonight." Looking down to the tablet and confirming the profit of the night she nodded.

Releasing a loud sigh of relief, Hariku smiled with gratefulness to his childhood friend. "Thanks Hermione. Any lingering problems with my angels?" He asked with concern for the hostess that had to deal with the worm.

Shaking her head in negative Hermione smiled at the tone of worry in Harry's voice. "Everything is fine Hariku." She told him but then remembered something else. "Oh! I need your final signature for the building that I've selected for the club near the southern district Harry. We can look at the details and structure of the building before having workers and designers start working on it."

Hariku groaned softly. "We'll need to have Fred and George watch over the sanctuary and entertain the customers on Halloween then if we want to take care of the new club details quickly then." Even after so many years Harry still hated Hallows eve to his very core.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed quietly at her bosses reluctance on doing anything on the 31st of October. It took her two years out five to actually realize that Harry wasn't really exaggerating when he says that its a day that Fate makes him her bitch. Hermione and a few others had tried their best in preventing anything chaotic from happening to Harry, but they had failed spectacularly so far. Don't ask about the details. Just trust Hermione when she says that Harry doesn't look for trouble, it just finds him.

"Worried Hariku?" Emiko asked while she passed her tablet for Harriku to sign on, tilting her head to look at her best friend's expressions closely.

Releasing a sigh and tiredly rubbing his faded scar on his forehead Harry shrugged. "Yes, but can you blame me for being so?" He asked in which Hermione shook her head to say no. "I already have a bad feeling in my gut telling me that something will go wrong or completely unexpected."

Furrowing her brows, now concerned "Should we move the day to next week Harry?" Hermione asked looking at her closest friend.

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he finally shook his head and replied "No. There would be no point in stalling any longer than planned Emiko." Signing the contract on the tablet to finalize everything Hariku handed it back to Hermione with a sigh "Only two more days till the 31st. I'm wary about it but business comes first."

Emiko stared at Harry before sighing as well and nodding "Alright." She said turning to head to the door but stopped to look back at Harry, who felt a shiver run down his spine on seeing that and playful smirk aimed at him "Before I go, don't forget that tomorrow's theme is animals. So don't bother trying to hide from the girls okay, Hariku- _sama_?" Hermione remind her boss with a silent threat in her eyes.

Not bothering to wait for an answer or excuse Emiko walked out with a quiet shut to his door. He may be the owner and founder of all his clubs, but Hermione was the one who took care of structuring his business. Its why most workers call her boss, because anything if of that financially or physically goes wrong with anything that has to do with the clubs? Hermione knows it, and deals with it quickly and skillfully like a top ranked professional. It scares Harry sometime on how good Hermione is at her job, but he doesn't regret it.

Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts Harry looked back down to see if the information from the cellphone had completely loaded to his screen. Seeing that it was the wizard started to look through the files that were shown. Going pass useless and unimportant information Harry felt a bit put out on finding nothing good so far.

After five minutes of clicking away, Hariku instantly perked up with interest when he finally stumbled on a video message that had the word **'FILE: 2874687-548836'.** It was the only one in Yamada's cell that peeked the wizards attention. Getting ready to click of the video Harry suddenly paused his movements over his mouse when his magic tingled through his fingertips. His lips twitched into a small frown when his instincts whispered in this mind. Telling him that something unpleasant is in that video message if he opened it.

After years of listening his instincts, it would be obvious for Harry to just ignore the video file and move on to other information he might find, but... Harry wasn't sorted in Gryffindor for no reason. While his instincts had gotten better in detecting any threats, his curiosity for the unknown had increased as well. Emiko had all but given up on trying to control his untamable curious nature when ever it reared its head. The prospect of thrill in finding a new challenge or adventure or even just a new secret never seem to tire Hariku out. The battle between instinct and curiosity was a fierce one for the emerald eyed raven every time his magic tingled up to warn him like this. Now facing with the same battle going inside his mind Harry scowled in decision on whether to open the video message or not.

A long agonizing minute passed before curiosity had won inside Harry. Quickly giving in and clicking the file to open up, Harry was struck in total shock at what he saw.

Sharp golden eyes. The same pair of golden eyes that had been haunting his mind for three days stared right back at him with an amused light shining in them. A knowing smirk stretch onto smooth lips in a knowing way that had Harry's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way..." Hariku whispered in incredulity as Asami leaned back in what looked to be his office chair. Dressed in a designers three piece suit, hands folded and leg resting over the other like a royal would do when looking down at someone. Harry was struck in his place at the sight jolting out of his shock when he heard a baritone chuckle that caressed his ears like silk coming from the screen.

 ** _"It looks like a curious little kitten has stumbled into something he's not suppose to."_** Asami purred as he leaned back to stare at Harry's eyes deeply, which, in the wizards mind was impossible because this was a video MESSAGE. Snapping his attention to what Asami had said Harry's beautiful emerald eyes furrowed slowly into a growing scowl. Did this bastard just call him 'kitten'?!

The Sion owner tilted his head to the side, somehow making it seem that his eyes grow sharper. **_"You've been looking up information on me for a few day now curious cat. That's a very dangerous thing to do if you don't want to be caught."_**

"How did-?"

 ** _"I ALWAYS know who searches information about me, Akamatsu Hariku ."_** Asami interrupted him. Answering the wizards unspoken question before he could even say it aloud. **_"I have to admit though. I was surprised on how quickly you went to work when we only have made eye contact the night before."_** The mocking smirk on those lips made Harry's eye twitch in growing ire. **_"Three days under observation has me quite impressed on how you run your business Hariku. Very well maintained."_** Those word were spoken which made Harry freeze once more in alarm.

That was when he realized that he had been made for a fool. Secretly manipulated from the very first night he started looking up information on the high class club owner. That man he punished not an hour ago, Yamada. He was a spy for Asami. There was no doubt that there must have been two different spies that had come in for Asami, but Yamada was most likely told to be confront Hariku tonight, and like a well played actor. He did his part and completely fooled the wizard in the easiest way in gaining his attention. By harassing what is his.

Harry felt his magic ripple under his skin in growing anger. Bright swirling green eyes now glared fiercely at his computer screen as if wishing to burn the man in the video, but knew that even with his magic he couldn't. Those eyes flashed with power when Asami just smirked back at him, as if knowing what his reaction would be.

 ** _"I'll let you off just this once for digging into my business Akamatsu since I received information about you as well"_** Asami's smug look made it obvious to Harry that the other man had more information about him than he does on Asami. **_"But let me give you this only warning curious little kitten."_**

Harry's magic started to spark and crackle in the air around him when Asami had once again called him that cursed word. His anger and displeasure rising at the tone the older man took, but it also had Harry's curious attention.

 ** _"Don't pry for any more information about me and my business."_** Asami narrowed his golden eyes in warning and command while Harry glared back in defiance at the screen **_"If you do... Then you will be punished."_** Golden eyes shined with challenge as Asami smirked at Hariku.

Harry's anger snapped and his magic surged in a huge pulse within his office, instantly killing anything electronic in an instant. Feeling a small bit of satisfaction when his computer screen was pitch black, shutting off his view of Asami Ryuichi from his sights.

Manipulation.

Harry _hated_ being manipulated. After everything he went through in Britain's Wizarding world Harry detested being controlled by others. He had enough manipulation in his past to last two lifetimes from that old man Dumbledore already; who had spectacularly destroyed his childhood. He escaped Britain's leash for a reason, but to be made a fool in his own club, here in japan, by this _Yakuza_ of all people?

Harry won't stand for it.

Frowning deeply, Hariku crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his comfy chair, deep in thought. Harry could stop where he was right now. Calm his anger and magic down to a simmer and stop his pursuit on the Golden eyed man ... But being fooled so easily by Asami and listening him like an obedient little minion won't do at all. No... not at all.

Hariku Akamatsu, or formally known Harry James Potter, doesn't take shit from anyone, and Asami Ryuichi isn't an exception.

Soft lips curled into an eager evil grin and Emerald colored eyes shined with eager anticipation. Asami Ryuichi won't know what hit him once Harry has his revenge.

No one makes him look like a fool and gets away with it. _No one._

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Over here?"

"Move those to the corner!"

"Where do you want these?"

"That goes in the back. Next to the other boxes."

Harry released a long sigh of exhaustion when he took a seat in one of the small chairs in the corner. Looking around, hired workers swiftly moved furniture, supplies, and other important boxes for the newest club in different areas.

Having on deciding to take care of everything today by having all the new imported designs be set up since the early morning of the 31st had everyone frazzled and flustered. Being so busy with his newest club set up had Harry's worry sit in the back of his mind. Too busy working to worry about the date of the month made things a little bit easier for Hariku as he gave out orders and helped around here and there. Even his plans on revenge on Asami was in the back of his mind right now.

After the night of watching the video, Harry had ignored Asami's warning and decided to look even deeper into the man's life. Finding a bit of information about his shady deals and his connections with the high CEOs and politicians in Asia. Slowly forming up some kind of revenge to let Asami know just who he messed with was apparently taking longer than he expected it too due to the hectic plans for the new club. Hermione had scolded him on the second day for being on his computer too long and not helping out the others. So plans of revenge were pushed back and the club prep was pushed in front.

Now resting for a bit, Harry closed his eyes to relax for a while, but then heard two sudden yelps from his right. Snapping his eyes open he flinched when he was splashed in the face by two different colored liquid. Coughing at the abrupt surprise Hariku wiped his eyes to look up and see two paled red-headed twins staring at him in horror.

Scowling at the clumsy idiots Harry growled in annoyance at the mess now on him "Shigehiko... Fujiwara..."

Hearing that scary tone from their boss they slowly backed away "A-ah... Well will you look at the time..." Fujiwara stuttered as he looked at his naked wrist

"W-we're late for that meeting for that thing right Fuji...?" Shigehiko stammered while he backed away from Harry who stared at both of them

"R-Right you a-are Shige..."

The workers of the club had stopped to watch the amusing the scene between the twins and their boss. The usual entertainment whenever the twins fool around and get in trouble with Hariku.

"Fred... George" Harry murmured in a dark voice that had the twins tense at that tone. Paling even further at the thought of the punishment that the emerald eyed wizard would definitely bestow upon them.

Quickly scanning their surroundings Fujiwara spotted the closest exit He glanced at his twin in a silent signal. Right before they could escape from Harry's wrath. Harry suddenly started coughing violently before falling to the floor in a faint, drawing startled shouts of his name from those around him.

* * *

Slowly coming too Hariku groaned softly in nausea. Shivers racked his entire body as he weakly opened his eyes and shakily sat up. Looking at his surroundings he realized that he was in his new office private room, where he had set up the day before. His closet through the door in the corner, the bathroom right next to it. His office door to the right of him and a small desk right by the head of his queen sized bed with a glass and pitcher of water resting on it.

"Thank goodness you're up!" Emerald eyes turned to see Emiko walk up to his side with relief in her eyes. She reached up to feel his forehead making him sigh in pleasure at the warmth.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry mumbled as he gratefully took a pepper up potion. Downing it in one go, sighing in relief when the dizziness of the room steadied and the pain in his head vanished quickly.

"The twins had accidentally split two experimented potions that they were working on" Emiko explained as she sat beside him with a blank stare that had quickly made Hariku tense at the expression.

"What happened to me Emiko." Harry spoke softly in demand.

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment before she release out a long sigh of reluctance. "I did a scan on you after you had fainted and the results showed me that your magic has drastically decreased until it was near a squib level."

"WHAT?!" Harry shrieked in growing horror.

"It's only temporary though!" Hermione quickly reassured her panicking friend "I did another scan and had found out that your magic is steadily _albeit_ slowly increasing. Guessing a rough estimate if your magic continues on growing you'll be at full 100% tomorrow morning."

Speechless and a little more than shocked Harry plopped back down with a groan of annoyed resentment. "Where are the twins right now?" Harry asked as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Hermione, this time, scowled in her own annoyance. "They apparated out after telling me what happened to you"

Glaring at the ceiling, Harry's eyes gleamed when he thought of the punishments he'll inflict on the Fred and George when they show up later.

After a long moment of silence between the two. Harry released a sigh of resigned acceptance at how his luck on the 31st of October was always horrible. "How long was I out?" He asked, sitting up and over the side of the bed. His energy returning to him once the pepper up had completely sunk in.

"You were out for most of the day Harry, but I handled everything just fine." Emiko was now standing by the edge of the bed, her tablet in her hand as she looked at her report. "I sent everyone home once everything was where it's suppose to be."

"We're the only ones left in the club?" Harry asked as he slowly stood up, just in case he was still weak, and walked over to his closet to get a fresh clean dress shirt, since he was shirtless. Glancing back to see Hermione nod "Even Yang and Shin?" he questioned, a brow quirked in disbelief, which was answered with a sigh.

"Ami wanted them home tonight, and you know how weak they are when faced with their sister's puppy eyes." Hermione rolled her eyes that held a hint of mirth.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Aren't you heading home too then Emiko? I can hear the exhaustion peaking in your voice." He looked over to his child hood friend to see her falter slightly.

"But Hariku you're still-"

Smiling in fond exasperation Hariku walked over and plucked Emiko's tablet from her hands and turned it off. "Go home Hermione. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself you know."

Hermione hesitated and looked into Harry's emerald orbs to see the stubbornness in them. After a few minutes of battled wills Hermione was the one to give in. Releasing a sigh of defeat she smiled softly at her boss before nodding. "Alright. But you better call me immediately if you feel even a little bit sick or even dizzy!"

Harry rolled his eyes again in fond exasperation while he walked Hermione out his room, office and finally to the entrance of the club.

"Are you listening Harry?" The brown haired witch looked at the raven with narrowed eyes.

Harry smirked "Of course I am Emiko. Now enough nagging." the wizard easily pushed his sister ,in all but blood, to her dark blue 2016 Chevy Camero. "Go home and get some rest love. I'll be fine by myself."

Reluctance was still clear in Emiko's eyes but Harry just smiled reassuringly. "Alright" One last sigh the witch got in her car and started the engine, rolling her window Hariku smiled

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione huffed and smiled in return "Good night Hariku-sama." she said before she drove off, leaving Harry standing in front of the club.

Finally alone once again the raven haired wizard released a loud yawn of exhaustion. Looking around to see that a few people were still awake and having the time of their lives in the red light district, Harry narrowed his eyes when he felt a tingle run through the back of his neck in warning. Stilling completely and tensing his body to defend he glanced back to check his back, but saw that there was nobody there. But that didn't make him lose his guard. Scanning the rest of his surroundings, emerald eyes widened in stilled shock when piercing golden orbs locked onto him through a crowd of wandering people.

A slow smirk stretched on those familiar lips with dark amusement. Eyes sharp and knowing, causing Harry to tense even further, but it was too late. A rough hand shot out from behind him and a cloth covered his nose and mouth. Struggling to pull away Harry's vision started to dim and blur as he unconsciously inhaled the fumes on the fabric.

Body weakening and energy draining the last thing Harry saw were those golden eyes staring at him with hunger. His last thoughts before he passed out were

 _"I fucking HATE Halloween."_

* * *

 **AN: Bam! There you go beautiful, beautiful people! Second chapter of Emerald and Gold fixer. I spent all day finishing this up and was finally satisfied in ending this chapter in a cliffhanger for you people. Am I cruel to you for doing that? Yes. I am. But you guys should be excited for the next chapter. Why? You guys should know why already. *cough* Smut *Cough* For those that didn't get the clear message regarding the twins Ill clear it up for you now. Shigehiko is George and Fujiwara is Fred. If you didn't guess already Hermione is Emiko. Sorry if Harry was a bit dark in this but I needed to portray his seriousness when it comes to protecting what is his. Oh! before I forget. You know the numbers for the video message Asami was on?** **'FILE: 2874687-548836'? It means something. *Grins* the first person who can decode what those numbers mean, gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! Yes I do mean a little taste of the smut action between Asami and Hariku.**

 **Anyways enough of that. THANK YOU so much to the beautiful people who favorite, followed and ESPECIALLY reviewed this story. You guys are amazing! I was pleasantly surprised to see that there were so many of you that craved this couple. I wasn't alone in this world!**

 **Bleh. That's all for now beautiful readers Please leave a review on your way out! Favorite and follow too if you guys didn't do so before. Let me know if I made any mistakes okay? This is Un-betaed.**

 **Ciao~!**

 **ShizuBabe.**


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment for the Cat

Chapter 3 Captured and Devoured

 **Disclaimer: I have and will never own both the Finders series and Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Language, BDSM, SLASH (That's right. There's smut in this chapter)**

 **Note: OK. I wasn't planning on posting this up until new years, just so I could squeeze as much reviews, favorites, and follows from you guys. BUT I realized that keepin smut between two sexy people from you guys for so long would completely go against my faith and vows towards the Yaoi Gods that have given us all the BL love in this harsh world. So... Here you guys go! The long awaited steamy scene between the sexy Asami and the defiant Harry! Christmas is in a few days so I decided to give you guys an early X-mas gift!**

 **May the Yaoi gods and Goddesses protect this from the Fanfiction Admins. Amen. Oh And Merry Christmas beautiful people!**

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

 _"Fuck... Head's pounding..."_

That was the first thought Harry's fuzzy mind came up with as the wizard slowly came too. The first thing he noticed with his eyes still shut was the soft sweet fragrance that wafted through his nose. It was vaguely familiar to the wizard, but with his still hazy mind it wasn't coming to him. The next thing Hariku noticed was that he couldn't move. Quickly realizing that his arms were uncomfortably tied behind his back, with what felt like leather. He was tied up and that had the wizard instantly tense, his mind becoming more and more clear.

His legs were tied and spread in a wide position making it hard to move at all. A tight leather strap wrapped around his upper chest, and when he twitched his wrist they tightened, so it was clear to the tied up male that the leather binds were connected together. Shifting his body slightly the wizard then stilled when he felt something around his neck. A collar. Harry growled softly. He had a collar on his neck and when he tried to move his head, something tugged him still. Eyes still shut and breathing slowly to try and get his senses more clear, it was right then that Harry had finally noticed one specific detail he seemed to have missed. He was naked. Naked and clearly tied up.

Alarmed and a little more on guard, Harry tried to think back on just what happen to him. Where he was and how did he get here. Remembering that today was suppose to be the day the decor and supplies for the new club was moved in and set up. Then he remembered the two troublesome twins spilling their damn potions on him. Then fainting before he could punish the redheads, later waking in his room located in the back of the club, sadly finding out he's been temporarily turned into a squib. After that he walked Emiko out, reassuring that he was fine on his own and seeing her off...

Then it suddenly clicked in his mind.

Asami.

He was within the crowd before Harry was knocked out. He was there, and he knew that the Yakuza captured him.

 _"Shit._ " inwardly cursing and now awake more than ever, Harry tugged on the binds that held him in his place even harder, cursing both his luck and the twins to oblivion for the situation he's in. Growling in frustration when the leather didn't budge, the wizard closed his eyes to try and feel his magic. Breathing in the incensed air Harry felt a hot burning shiver run down his neck down to his spine making him snap his eyes wide open.

 _"What...?"_ The aroma in the air was now thick with incense that spread through the entire room.

Straightening his posture as much as he could Harry opened his eyes to look around the room to see just where the fragrance came from. Spotting a unique incense jar that was sluggishly emitting a thin smoke, sat on a desk located in front of the bed along side it was an unused ashtray, and closed drawer that had a suspicious feeling coming from it. Seeing what he was sitting on he looked down and saw that he was on a large queen sized bed covered with white silk. Nothing special about it, but it didn't stop Harry from feeling dread fill his entire being.

Fully awake and completely aware of his situation, the wizard squirmed to get the binds loose, but released a quiet whimper when the straps around his chest accidentally rubbed his nipples. Jolting upwards, startled by the sound that escaped his own lips, Harry was now sweating with nervousness and heat, his body starting to become more aware of each any every single touch and caressed of the white sheets beneath him and the leather straps around him. The back of his mind quickly and alarmingly guessing just what he was inhaling in the air.

Harry wasn't a virgin, far from it. Having a few lovers in the past; two coming from the underworld, so he knew the feeling of drowning pleasure and burning heat that sizzled through his entire body. Even though he had experienced what he was feeling right at this moment only once before, he remembers the unrelenting heat that tortured him with an unfulfilled satisfaction.

It was aphrodisiac.

Blood heating up making the wizard tremble with the growing need. Emerald green eyes started to darken and Harry became more hyper aware of everything around him. Snapping his head up to where he heard a door opening. Regretting it instantly when his head shot up, biting down on his lip to contained a mew; the straps pleasurably tightened around him. Eyes squeezing shut when he trembled at the wave of unwanted heat that ran down his body.

Stepping through the white door and closing it behind him Asami breathed in the incense that was lingering in the air. Attention instantly focusing on his trapped prey when he heard a retrained whimper doming from bitten lips. Golden eyes gleamed with dark amusement and sadistic pleasure at the sight before him. Seeing that the aphrodisiac was quickly kicking in the lithe body, Asami walked over to the burning incense and smothered it in its own ashes. The drug was already in affect so there was no need for any more to linger in the air. Once done Asami sat on the edge of the only desk in the room and focused his gaze at the prize in front of him. Having a clear view of his tied up victim before him had pleased something dark inside the older male. The smug air around Asami was so very obvious to Harry and that spark greater annoyance and anger towards the man. Muscular arms crossed lazily over his chest as his eyes scanned the trapped from intensely.

"I see that you're already awake." Asami stated obviously and smirked wickedly "Good. Your punishment can begin."

"Bastard" Harry managed to growl out weakly, the glare aimed at the taller man would have killed him three times over if it were possible, but it only seemed to amuse him.

"I did warn you to stop prying into my business Hariku Akamatsu" Asami informed with a smirk towards his prey. Casually pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up for himself.

"Y-you sent spies t-to my clubs..." Harry managed to get out until the fire inside him flared, making him squirm in discomfort. "Dammit.." He cursed weakly as his body was becoming this way in front of those predatory gold eyes. "You had no right!" The wizard snarled with gritted teeth. Like hell he would listen to a bastard who would purposely send men to harass his own just to get his attention. Warning or no.

The Yakuza quirked a brow as if saying that he shouldn't be so naive. "An eye for an eye little snake and you just didn't listen." This time Asami's tone of voice had Harry stiffen. "But since you're so insistent on wanting to know just who I am... I'll give you what you want, as your punishment." After taking in a long drag he placed his cigarette on the edge of the lone ashtray and exhaling smoothly, smirking darkly.

Harry didn't like the sound of those ominous words coming from the older male. He flinched away when Asami's rough palms came into contact to his burning skin. Slowly, sluggishly, gliding and caressing each and every free skin that was exposed to him. From his inner thighs... slim waist... taunt stomach... smooth chest... sensitive nipples.. and soft neck. They traveled and left shivers in their wake, leaving the body beneath the touches burn. The cooling large hands made Harry shiver with pleasure, but his mind protested loudly which had the wizard bite down his lip to hold back any noise that begged to escape. His body was exposed so completely to the other man. Nothing was left hidden to Asami and it made Harry feel a trickle of fear run through him. This was the first time he felt so vulnerable in front another person, to helpless and unable to do anything. His magic couldn't save him from what was to come this time.

"Still so stubborn Hariku-kun" Asami was only amused at the still headstrong male and leaned down to lick a wet trail from Harry's neck up to to his ear. Biting the soft shell of the flesh before sucking it teasingly to sooth it. The soft restrained moans coming from the younger club owner had Asami crave to expose more of those delicious sounds. "Are you scared?" He asked with amusement.

"Like hell! L-let go you pervert!" Harry cried as he tried to struggle away from Asami's wandering limbs, unwillingly releasing a shiver when those hands ran over his sensitive nipples. His heart raced in growing panic and fear but also something that made him angry. Arousal.

His traitorous body starting to tingle and unwillingly he started to harden, making Asami chuckle into his ear. The hot breath of the other male had Harry tuck away, but the binds around him had halted his movements from getting too far away. Everything was burning. It was too hot and too uncomfortable and Asami's hands were the only cruel relief from it. The drug was already making his body sensitive to everything that touched him. The silky sheets beneath him, rubbing him in an unintentionally sensual way. The leather ropes keeping him in place tightening and rubbing against his skin in a painfully delicious way. He released another unintentional whimper when Asami had nipped a sensitive area below his ear and sucked it till he knew it was red.

"I've only begun touching you and look..." Asami's fingers slid down to Harry's straining member. Taking hold of him and stroking it once to hear the raven release a cry of surprised pleasure. "You're already so wet." The seductive taunt made Harry mewl pathetically. Precum leaked from the tip of his member while Asami teasingly stroked him slowly. Golden eyes darkened as they intensely watched each and every shiver, tremble and flinch he caused.

"D-Don't touch me!" The drugged wizard hoarsely demanded as he failed to pull away again. Helplessly releasing a loud moan when Asami bit his neck harshly and rubbed his leaking tip "B-Bastard-!" The weak curse was silenced when a hot breath ghosted over Harry's sensitive skin and the strokes on his cock was steadily rose. The unwilling moans and whimpers escaped his soft pink lips when Asami increased the speed of his strokes. His eyes never leaving the lewd form of the club owner in front of him.

"Your body seems to be more honest than your mouth Hariku-kun" The yakuza mocked into the pink ear that he mercilessly bit and sucked on. "You're nothing but a little slut." He growled deeply, smirking with dark pleasure when he felt Hariku's member twitch in his hand. "Oh? Did you like me calling you little slut Hariku-kun?" Asami purred with sadistic joy when the wizard shook his head in protest.

"No! L-let go of me you- Ah!" It was sudden and unexpected when Asami squeezed. Forcing Harry to cry out, arching upward into an abrupt orgasm, coating the mans hand with his release. Slumping down weakly and panting out of breath. Shivers of post pleasure ran down his skin while his heart thundered within his chest and left him breathless.

Golden eyes gleam with satisfaction and craving desire as he licked the slightly bitter taste from his fingers. The sight of this raven haired male was a beautiful sight. Sweat coated the slim lean body, soft pink lips parted as labored breaths escaped them, and those expressive emerald gems of eyes were beautiful when they sparked with growing anger and dark with lust. So very beautiful.

"It looks like you have no control at all" Asami mocked as he looked down at the weak figure. Smirking when Hariku looked up to glare weakly at him, not knowing that with that glare it only fed Asami's desire to see them lost with both pain and pleasure. "It looks like I'll have to teach you some control little snake" Asami inquired as he pulled out a black leather string, not waiting for Harry to see it before he skillfully tied it around the base of his cock.

"N-no-!" Hariku struggled again, but it was a weak attempt since his first release had left him tired and tingly.

Still at the mercy of the Yakuza, he jumped a little when his already wide legs were spread apart even further by Asami. Sharp golden eyes zoned onto Harry's pink entrance smirking at the sight of the tight hole "Such a beautiful view"

Harry tensed immediately when he felt something wet and cold pressed against his hole. His eyes widen and his mouth opened to protest, but instead a cry of pain escaped when Asami pushed in an egg vibrator inside of him. His body fell limp from the action, body shaking from the confusion concoction of stinging pain and lingering pleasure. Harry felt the heat grow and spread through him, turning the pain into growing arousal when Asami clicked the vibrator on with the attached remote.

"Does it hurt or does it feel good?" Asami smirked as he glided one hand on up from Harry's waist slowly up to his left nipple pinching it roughly to pull out another cry of pleasure. " You should have listened to my warning curious kitten." He reminded the tied up male but what he earned was another scathing glare even though they were a little hazy from the aphrodisiac.

"Y-your men hurt one of my own." Harry snarled as he tried to clear his fuzzy mind. His strength keeps coming back to him on random bursts before leaving him weak again from the drug. This time Harry had energy to glare at Asami, remembering that pathetic worm that the yakuza sent to harass his girls. "No one hurts what's mine."

"Such fierce protection." Asami sounded impressed, picking up his cigarette from the ashtray and taking in another drag. Eyes dark with sadistic pleasure at the sight of the lewd being in front of him. Feeling the burn of anticipation swell inside of him on what he's about to do. "But I wonder who will protect you from me?"

Harry froze and his eyes widened when he saw the Yakuza lift up the remote with a cruel smirk and clicked it on to 'MAX'.

"AAH!" Harry screamed at the violent wave of pleasure wracked his body. Moaning protests spilled from his lips as the vibrator was pressed up against his sweet spot. His eyes were gathering tears of both pain and pleasure when he bit down onto his lip to stop his moans. Failing when he tried to push out the offending toy, only for it to go deeper into his tight channel.

"N-no! T-take it out!" He demanded, but it came out to pleading. Unintentional moans escaped his plump lips and Harry hated himself for being this way in front of Asami's piercing gaze. Faintly seeing the intense hunger in those golden eyes Hariku squeezed his eyes shut to try and focus on controlling himself.

Asami watched closely as Hariku struggled to fight the multiple sensations, silently enjoying his smoke as well as the show in front of him. The strong stubborn will of Hariku had Asami both impressed and amused at the fight. But when he saw the tears rimming those beautiful emerald eyes it had a fire flare with desire and triumph. Though those small mewls and moans were urging him to give in and deliver his punishment to his prey. Controlling himself Asami's eyes gleamed with mirth when Hariku bit down on his lip to restrained the uncontrollable sounds escaping until there was now blood.

Harry was helpless to the continuous vibrations. The aphrodisiac muddled his mind but it also made him feel so everything so clearly. With the mixed sensations causing chaos inside of him it didn't stop the growing hate and annoyance he felt towards the yakuza. Biting down on his lip the sharp pain had distracted him a little from the waves of pass through him. He didn't want to give the Yakuza the pleasure of hearing his voice or see his tears, but angrily knew that it was futile to do so. This man. This beast... He wasn't worthy. He wouldn't give into this man no matter what.

Asami wasn't worthy of having him.

Clicking off the toy Asami chuckled when Hariku sagged in his leather restraints. Breathing heavily from the exertion Harry could only remain limp to re-catch his breath. The sight of blood, sweat and tears combined together in best way possible had Asami's cock twitch within its confines when he focused on the sight in front of him.

"You growl so fiercely... but I wonder if you can purr for me" Asami questioned with a smug smirk, snuffing out his cig before reaching out to caress the flushed face of Hariku. Trailing his fingers under narrowed emerald eyes down slowly towards the abused lip. Brushing his thumb to wipe away the blood that painted those soft lips.

That was when Hariku took his chance and struck. Snapping his head, he opened his mouth and bit down on the wandering thumb as hard as he could. Feeling a moment of triumph when he felt Asami's hand flinch as well as feeling a little bit of fresh blood touch his tongue. But the small victory didn't last when the nerve wracking vibrations unexpectedly assaulted his entire body causing him to cry out. Releasing Asami's thumb, Harry wasn't prepared when the vibrator violently attacked his prostate. Forcing him to moan protests and release helpless mewls as his mind slowly descended into the burning pleasure.

Asami stared at his struggling wanton prize with a dark golden gaze. Examining his bleeding thumb he let out a nonchalant hum before licking the blood from his wound, unbothered by the taste of iron. Focusing back to the trembling the lust in the elders eyes darkened at a particular lewd moan escaping from the younger male. His lips quirked into a smirk when he saw Hariku's cock leaked with precum, eagerly begging to be released but unable to. He was planning on prolonging the punishment for the feisty male, but it looks like Hariku is eager to go down to the main event.

As those unrestrained moans escaped Asami reached out to grip Harry's chin firmly. Just enough for those eyes to open and focus on him. When those glassy dilated emerald eyes opened to locked onto his own orbs, that was when Asami surged forward and sealed their lips together into a deep hot kiss. He plunged his tongue into the moist cavern with hunger he didn't even expect to have. Mapping each and every corner of the sweet mouth with purpose, as if claiming his new territory and taking in its prize without hesitance. Swallowing all the whimpers and mewls that escaped, Asami tilted Hariku's chin higher to kiss his prey more deeply. A dark hunger sparked inside him when he felt Hariku's own tongue tangle with his own. Failing to push the invader out it had instead caused Asami to nip and suck on the wet muscle drawing even more moans.

The thought of biting the offending appendage passed through Harry's hazy mind, but he was too slow when Asami gripped his chin tightly and delved even deeper into his mouth. Drowning and coaxing out more unwilling moans from the wizard. Golden and emerald both locked with one another and never backing down as the heated kiss continued. One dilated with dark lust and a hint of cruel enjoyment. The other hazy with pleasure but a whisper of hidden defiance.

It didn't last long because emerald eyes snapped wide when Asami cruelly pulled out the vibrating toy in one swift movement. Causing Harry to pull away from the kiss and toss his head back to release a loud cry. His member twitched with an unsuccessful release and that had the wizard whimper pathetically at his restraints.

With his lips swollen and abused from Asami's kiss Harry was left breathless and panting for air. He couldn't cum because of the leather string tied around his cock and he could barely think straight now due to the aphrodisiac steadily working through his body. He could taste Asami's blood on his tongue mixed with what he guessed was his own too. But beneath that there was also the hint of spice and smoke lingering inside as well.

Mind a bit blank and breathing heavily, Harry didn't notice Asami unhooking the the collar from its place and tossing the toy to the side. "Since you're so eager. Shall I give you your punishment now?" Asami smirked as he unhooked a few buttons of his dress shirt and tugged Hariku onto his lap. Harry was still dazed and therefore couldn't even answer the yakuza, much less struggle from his wandering hands.

When Harry had a bit more awareness returned to his mind he tensed automatically when he felt a something hard and thick pressing up against his entrance through thin fabric. Even though he could now move his head freely, his legs were still bound and spread on either side of the yakuza thighs. The leather cuffs on tied on his arms were still uncomfortable, but that didn't distract Harry from the fact that his face was too close to Asami's. Chest to chest and faces so close that their breaths mingled, the only though that passed in Harry's mind was _'Intimate'_

It was too intimate and that had fear trickle in Harry's heart and mind. Those golden eyes pierced into emerald orbs, a still moment held both males in their place until Asami's lips slowly grew into a sly smirk. Harry's heart skipped and then raced with dread when Asami pulled him flushed against his muscular body. One strong arm easily lifting him up earning a yelp, pressing unintentionally closer to Asami in fear he might fall backwards. The smaller male automatically tensed in Asami's arm when he heard the clinks of a belt loosening and shivered when he felt something hard pressed against his tight entrance.

"No-!" Harry tensed up when he felt Asami's hard cock tease his hole, the arm holding him loosening making him slip a little bit lower. His body shook with fear? Anticipation? Harry was sure as hell convincing himself that it wasn't either. If he struggled then Asami's arm would let go and then-.

"I did warn you little kitten" Asami reminded when he slipped two fingers inside the hot tight body, chuckling huskily when he felt Hariku jump at the rub of his sweet spot. "You should be pleased with yourself Hariku-kun" Asami purred huskily as he pulling out his fingers and grinned darkly "You're punishment will be more pleasure than you have ever experience in your life." Asami lined up against the twitching entrance and pushed the head of his cock inside. Harry released a needy moan, but quickly grit his teeth to restrain himself when he slowly sunk lower, taking Asami inch by **_inch._**

Gasping heavily when Asami slid deeper inside of him there was pain at the wide stretch, but it was overwhelmed with the pulsing heat up his entire body. There was a tight grip on his waist, contradicting with the loose arm wrapped around his back. The sluggish descent was burning with frustrating pleasure and pain that had Harry mewl and squirm within the hold. He was in the losing battle attacking his body as well as his mind beginning to drown in the burning pleasure.

It was too big.

It was too deep.

It wasn't enough.

It was too much.

It hurts.

But it hurts so... Good...

Harry's lips parted with a stuttered gasp when he was suddenly released, gravity doing its job, making Asami thrust deeper inside of him. His arms ached uncomfortably behind his back, but the shocks of unwanted pleasure that shot up his spine overwhelmed him. Unable to stop his own body from squirming on Asami's thick cock, mewling as it perfectly rubbed against his prostate. Feeling so completely full for the first time in his life. Not even his previous lovers had filled so deeply, stretch him so fully.

Asami's eyes darkened with desire as Harry's twisted expression of pleasure and pain. Feeling the ravens delicious walls spasm around him. Licking his dry lips when those darkened forest eyes look down at him, swimming in lust but there was also a small spark of defiance. Smirking with dark amusement and pleasure Asami glided his hands to grip Hariku's arse. Spreading those soft cheeks apart to trail on finger at the entrance where they connected. Feeling the hole quiver around him and seeing Hariku bite his lip to stop his moans.

"Look... You're swallowing me completely." Asami murmured with a pleased smirk, shifting his hips to rub against Harry's weak spot to hear the amusing whimper that had escaped those soft moist lips. A husky chuckle earned a hazy but defiant glare. Even with his cock fully submerged in the tight channel and drugged with aphrodisiac Hariku still had fire burning inside those beautiful green eyes.

A shiver of desire and hunger ran down Asami's spine when the kitten finally growled out its anger.

"Bastard."

Still defiant even after everything, it was obvious in Asami's mind that pleasure would be Hariku's downfall soon. Smirking at the insult, Asami gripped the slim waist and lifted Hariku up until only the head of his cock remained inside, then he released his hold. Golden eyes darkened at the sound of protesting moans of his prey when he continued to pick up and drop him on his throbbing member. Buried to the hilt with every drop, the angle managing to dig into Hariku's prostate fogging the wizard brain even more.

Harry's cries of pleasure coated the air when he was continuously lifted and dropped on the thick flesh inside of him. Protests, whimpers, demands to be released, and moaning mewls of pleasure were spoken, and cried out from Harry's soft lips when the speed of Asami's thrusts increased. Fingers gripped his lithe waist were bruising and the heat between them was scorching as Asami plunged into the the wizard with controlled strength but dark hunger that left the other breathless.

Asami watched every expression that bled into those lost emerald eyes with growing fire. The tight heat that clenched around his aching shaft had him craving for more of it. Mere of the delicious tight heat. More of the beautiful wanton moans. Just _m_ _ore._

Harry, who was moaning and writhing on Asami's lap, was taken out of his dim daze when the hands that helped him move stopped. A confused sound escaped his throat and Asami chuckled huskily at the adorable sound.

"So much defiance and yet you release such a needy sound" The Yakuza purred darkly before lifting Hariku off completely and tossing him onto the bed earning a yelp.

Landing on the soft bed on his side Harry's sight blurred for a moment at the sudden throw. His vision quickly cleared when he felt the bed near his feet dip from Asami's weight and before he could even voice out the strong man gripped his ankle and pulled him closer. Large hands gripped his hips and in an instant Harry was roughly turned to his stomach and the latches on his legs were released, giving him free reign to spread even further apart. His arms were now more noticeably awkward and Harry couldn't stop the pained whimper when he shifted from his spot. Though his legs were free Harry had no strength to move from his spot leaving him vulnerable to Asami

"Does it hurt?" Asami asked with a mocking smirk, admiring the sexy view of the wizard completely exposed to him. He softly laughed when he earned a familiar hazy glare from the younger male.

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry yelled out but quickly silenced himself when he saw the wide smirk on Asami's lips. Regretting opening his mouth the wizard tried to squirm away, but before he could do that he felt a familiar hard flesh press up against his tight ring of muscle. Ready to protest he released an unadulterated scream of ecstasy when Asami slammed straight inside the tight channel burying himself to the hilt. Fingers sharply dug into the lithe male's soft flesh as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward violently, immediately setting a quick pace. Sweat gathered on Asami's fore as he relentlessly started to ram into the tight hole, growling softly with pleasure when he watched his thick cock slide in and out of the fiery figure.

Harry had no more will to protest as he was being fucked with every inch of his life. Protesting words slipped out from his lips, but it was pointless babble when Asami buried his cock into the tight heat and simply **_grind_** against Harry's prostate, choking out a small mewl from the male. He was helpless from the drowning pleasure consuming his body not even realizing that his hip were shaking and pushing back on Asami's thrusts. The only pain that held him to the world was the cruel leather string wrapped around his weeping member, stopping him from having the relief of release. Mewls spilled from his swollen lips when he felt as if Asami reached even deeper inside of him. The noises that escaped his throat obviously told the yakuza of his pleasure, his helpless struggle and his drowning ecstasy setting his body aflame.

"It looks like you can purr for me after all" Asami chuckled darkly, but he didn't receive any coherent reply from his prize. Not that he expected any, when he started changing the tempo of his thrusts from short pumps of his hips to deep brutal thrusts that had Harry bounce with every plunge. Grunting he felt the walls around him tighten, Asami knew that Hariku was close to release. With the way that tight hole clenched around him Asami already knew he wouldn't last longer either. Knowing they were close to the end Asami upped the pace of his thrusts mercilessly. Pounding the wizard into the mattress Asami released the lock of Hariku's cuffs, huffing out a weak laugh when he saw those slim fingers helplessly grip onto the silk sheets instead of attempting to push him away.

"L-let! Nn-ah AH! Let go!" Harry pleaded between his moans he was so close but the binds around his cock help him back and it was starting to hurt. Tears escaped his lust filled eyes as he shook his head to and fro, not realizing that his hands were free to do it, too distracted by the vigorous thrusts abusing the deepest spot inside of him. It was too much to handle, everything was too much so please. Please. please-

"Please, please please!" Harry cried out as his member twitch with another failed release. Whimpering pitifully he tightly gripped the silk sheets until his knuckles were white.

Asami smirked smugly at the begging tone he earned from the lost male, licking his lips when he felt the familiar tightening of his own approaching orgasm. Knowing that he had won his prize Asami reached under and tugged on the strap earning a eager mewl. Before gifting the emerald eyes minx his release Asami squeezed the dripping member in his hand to gain Hariku's attention.

"Remember this moment Hariku-kun. This pleasure and pain I give you tonight." Asami purred while male beneath him, just knowing that even within the suffocating pleasure Hariku would remember his words. His fingers teasing the already straining member, trailing down to where the leather strap and giving it a small tug earning a loud whimper. "Though you hold the secrets of the underworld at your fingertips." His thrusts grew rough and the sweet cries from beneath him grew louder "Curiosity always kills the cat." He leaned down and harshly nipped the delicate earlobe in front of him, huskily whispering into the ear "So if you're planning on diving in deeper to satisfy your curious needs." Squeezing Hariku's member rewarded Asami with a lewd mewl and the tightening squeeze around his cock as he plowed that tight hole. Feeling the familiar burning tightness of release approaching. "Be prepared to face the consequences and punishments along with it." With that Asami finally untied the cruel leather bind that had stopped any relief for the lithe male.

Harry released a silent scream as his orgasm attacked him with vicious force. White blinding spots blurred his vision along with his tears and his body gave large shiver when it seized and tightened around Asami, pulling out a grunt from him. It was intense. It was sudden. It was the most strongest orgasm that Harry had ever experienced and it drove him to see, hear, _**feel**_ everything in a single moment around him. Trembling and releasing one last whimper he felt Asami bury himself as deep as he could and shot his hot load inside his spasming hole before he gave in and passed out from exhaustion.

Not seeing the satisfied smirk, and dark golden eyes staring at his form. Nor feeling the soft kiss on the back of his neck and rumble of Asami's deep chuckle.

He was already lost to the world.

* * *

The comforting tingle underneath his skin was the first thing Harry felt when he started to drift into consciousnesses. Then it was the sharp pain of his lower back and ass that had him bolting up in awareness. Instantly cursing Merlin to hell and back with regret when the pain just stabbed him harder.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuck!" Harry moaned in pain when he fell back on his stomach rubbing his lower back with his hands. When the ache dulled a little Harry released a soft sigh of relief and smiled in happiness when he felt his magic slowly ease his pain, but that didn't last long. Memories of previous night rushed in his mind like a tidal wave and that had Harry frozen in his place. Every single detail was crystal clear in the wizards mind and it had his magic spark and snap around him like ember.

Anger rose inside of of him twisting with his magic in the air before it snapped and vanished, leaving Harry to sag in the bed feeling only annoyance in its place. Remembering the words Asami told him before he passed out a part of Harry could only agree that they were true. Though that part was a very _very_ tiny part of him that did. A larger part inside of him annoyance towards the irritating self-important sadistic **Bastard** that managed to capture him and-

Harry growled with agitation when a flash of Asami's smirk entered his mind. It sucked. Being captured so easily, stripped vulnerable, and then taken in the most primal way possible. It may have been the best sex he had in his entire life - not that he would outwardly admit it- but it irritated him that it came from a man as egotistic and manipulative as Asami Ryuichi.

Slowly sitting up again Harry was inwardly glad that the sharp pain from before was now only a ghost of what it was a few minutes ago. Now more awake and focused Harry saw that he was still naked, but the BDSM equipment were gone. Lifting his hand up to touch his neck he released a relieved sigh when he felt that the collar that was on him was no longer there. Moving to the edge of the bed Harry stilled when he felt something trickle out of his ass. Reluctantly turning his head he grunted in disgust on seeing cum leaking out of him.

Tired of everything that had happened to him in one night Harry waved his hand to clean the cum out of him, then snapped his fingers to summon his clothes to him. Looking around one last time he felt the urge to burn and wreck this room to shreds, but Harry knew it wouldn't fully satisfy a violent need to destroy something. So instead, the wizard wrapped the large silk sheet around him and apparated with a loud crack, too pissed to conceal the sound.

Appearing in his private bedroom in Snakes Sanctuary Harry relaxed at the familiar comfort of territory. Carelessly dropping the sheet around him and waving his hand to banish his clothes home to clean later. Harry smiled when he felt his magic weaved in the air already doing his bidding even without words. The bathroom shower turned on to the perfect temperature making Harry thank every deity for hot water. The paperwork on his desk he was suppose to do the night before already being filled out with his signatures and the right information, which the wizard was grateful for.

As things got organized Harry moaned in pleasure and bliss when the hot water rained down on his lean fit body. His muscles sluggishly loosen until he sagged against the cold tile wall like a lifeless doll. Not moving from his spot, Harry tried to gain his bearings and sort out his thoughts through his occlumency barriers. The anger he held dimmed into a simmer and the memories of the bastard was pushed to the side. Once everything was sorted out Harry felt tired but also clear minded.

Out of the shower he cast a drying charm on himself before flopping on the bed like a rock, humming in satisfaction at the feel of the soft fabric of his bed. Before he let himself be taken by sleep Harry wordlessly cast the spell _tempus_ to check the time. Glad that it was only 6 in the morning he had at least 5 hours of sleep before Hermione would arrive to the club and wake him. By then he was sure he would come up a way to punish the twins to please a small vindictive part of him for what they did.

After all. If he can't have his revenge on Asami Ryuichi, why not direct it to the other two red heads that also made his night horrible?

* * *

A week passed and the Snake Sanctuary was lively as ever. Well dressed hosts and hostesses mingled and pleased their customers with conversations, smokes and drinks. Everyone was enjoying their time in the host club except for two identical men. Who stood stock still in the middle of the room holding two 10 pound buckets of water in both hands in front of them, tape placed on their mouths silencing them, and a sign that read _'Do not Feed Puppies'._ With those wide pleading eyes shooting to anyone who looked at them, it was clear why the sign said "puppies". But even though they silently begged with wide eyes no one would dare remove the tape on the twins lips because their "owner", so to speak, was sitting not far from them entertaining their guests.

Emerald eyes shinned with polite light as the lithe male conversed skillfully with three girls that sat around him, but they sharpened and pierced the twins in their spot whenever Harry sensed that their arms were lowering. Sending a small electrical shocks to their elbows each and every time they slacked. Harry was still a bit angry about what happened. Banning the twins from pranks for three weeks and having them endure different punishments in between seem to temper down the powerful wizards ire.

"Hariku-sama?" One of the women sitting beside Harry drew him out of his musings and earned a small smile and encouraging hum of a question. "Will you tell us why are the puppies being punished again?" She cutely tilted her head which earned her a soft chuckle.

"Well," Harry smiled charmingly, brushing a strand of hair behind the now blushing woman's ear and then looking straight towards the twins who were sulking. "The two puppies were misbehaving again and happened to spill something very dangerous on someone, causing that person to become sick. So as punishment, they have to sit still and remain in one spot for the entire night."

"Oh no!" the three girls that surrounded Harry exclaimed with worry which had the owner smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry though beautiful ladies. Everything is alright now." He calmed them with a smile, sending another shock towards Georges elbow when his arm lowered without looking. "The two deserved to be put in time out right?" He asked with eyes that held no manipulation whatsoever, gaining firm nods of agreement.

Laughing quietly and reaching towards a glass of wine Harry stilled his movements when he sensed something in the air. Looking up he frowned heavily when the club doors opened and a hooded man staggered inside. His magic tingled under his skin and his mind whispered something familiar to his ears. _'Yamada Hiroshima'_

"Excuse me ladies" Hariku kindly excused himself with a smile and calmly stood up, taking slow steads towards the cloaked figure. Knowing that Shin and Yang now stood alert and aware of a present threat they discreetly shuffled in the shadows to approach. The clubs employees and guests unfortunately noticing the owner moving fluidly towards the stranger had their conversations dimming into a quiet murmur and curious eyes.

"Welcome to Snakes Sanctuary sir. If you would like to receive our services I would kindly ask you to remove your cloak before your time." Harry politely instructed with a professional smile, his posture relaxed and unguarded, but if anyone really knew him he was anything but. Hermione who stood on the other side of the room stood up with a frown feeling Harry's magic brush her skin to notify her that something was wrong.

Emerald eyes lightly narrowed when he didn't receive any outward response from Yamada. Looking closer to the covered figure Harry could see the form shaking with repressed emotion. His magic tickled under his skin before Yamada released an enraged roar lunging at him with a knife at hand. Loud cries and startled gasps sounded in the room at the attack, but was quickly replaced with relieved sighs and words on seeing Hariku alright.

When Yamada had sprung on his attack, Harry was ready for it. Side stepping the jab of the sharp knife, grabbing the offending wrist, kicking the front left leg and twisting the arm perfectly had Yamada pinned to the ground in a painful position. Harry's eyes flashed with anger at the male beneath him, digging his knee into the man's lower spine and pulling his arm back, gaining a grunt of pain from Yamada and the release of the knife. Shin and Yang quickly appeared on either side of him with a tremor of "Hariku-sama" and a light bow of apology for not appearing fast enough. Without and worded orders, Shin quickly picked up the knife and had it discarded out of reach while Yang grabbed Yamada's arms within his large hands and roughly pulled him out from under his boss gaining protests.

Standing up and brushing invisible dirt from his pants. Hariku looked up to observe Yamada, now that he had his hood down and was restrained by the muscular Yang. He wasn't impressed with what he saw. Dark bags under blood shot eyes. An eight o'clock shadow and disgusting alcohol breath had Harry scrunch his nose with distaste. Not wanting to even speak to the disgusting scum Harry shook his head and waved his hand n a silent order to toss the man out to the streets.

Turning back around with pleasant smile on his lips he bowed to his customers. "Please forgive me for the disturbance tonight everyone. Everything is alright now so please-"

There was a loud grunt behind him and a startled shout of "Hariku-sama!" from a few of his employees. Sharply turning, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Yamada holding a different knife and quickly coming towards him with a crazed glint in his eyes. Yang was holding his stomach in pain and Shin knew he wouldn't be able to reach his boss in time. Too slow to move Harry faintly knew he wouldn't block fast enough, but that didn't stop his magic from flashing a shield in front of him. Before the knife could come into contact with his shield a different large hand shot out to instantly grab Yamada by the arm and slammed his body down onto a nearby table.

"You should know better than to let your guard down so quickly... Hariku-kun" The rescuer scolded with familiar amusement, smirking with mocking light when golden eyes saw Hariku's bright emerald eyes widened in stilled surprise.

Asami Ryuichi in all his smug glory, restrained Yamada in his place easily and doing it without even scuffing his three piece suit. It instantly irritated Harry at the sight.

Glaring at the older male Harry was about to open his mouth to give Asami a piece of his mind, but he was quickly silenced and shoved to the side by a grateful head manager. "Thank you so much for saving our boss Asami-sama. Nights like these don't usually happen and we would like to apologize that you had to experience, much less help in dealing with the problem on your second night here."

Harry started at Hermione with incredulity when he saw her bow politely like a professionally towards Asami. He didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that Hermione was thanking this damn smug bastard, the fact that she KNOWS this damn smug bastard. Then the shock of the two facts lost to the realization that Asami was at his club for two nights already. Disbelief was clear in his eyes when he stared at Asami.

"It's alright Emiko-san. Its always unpleasant to deal with troublesome problems like these, so it was no problem in handling it instead of doing nothing." Asami smoothly reassured Hermione with a smile, looking to the side towards a large man that was obviously the Yakuza's bodyguard. "Suoh." With that the buff male nodded and silently took the struggling Yamada out and finally out of sight.

"Will you continue to enjoy our services tonight Asami-sama? It will be free for the rest of the evening to thank you again." Emiko informed the handsome man, but Asami shook his head in negative.

"Its best that you reassure and carry on the night without me. I have business to deal with now." Asami directed Emiko's attention to the whispering crowd that was still watching the group. Amused to seeing the flush Hermione quickly moved to calm and reassure the employees and customers.

"You have some nerve coming to my club" Harry finally growled out in a whisper when the two were alone. He had glanced to see if Shin and Yang were alright, inwardly glad that they were now preoccupied by a worried little sister, before looking back to scowl at the smirk aimed at him.

"I kept an eye out on Yamada when he started experiencing the aftereffects of your _punishment_ towards him." Asami smirked when he saw Harry frown at his words.

"Why? Didn't he work for you?" the wizard asked confused. Didn't Asami send the man to harass his girls under his orders?

"He did. His last job for me was to observe your club and somehow gain your attention. The way he gained your attention was all his own doing." The Yakuza casually informed the stunned club owner, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it between his lips "I suspected that he would target your club after what you had done to him."

Harry furrowed his brows and looked into the golden eyes to see truth in Asami's words. Instead of feeling complete relief that the yakuza didn't order any harassment towards his girls, Harry's annoyance spiked a little higher for a different reason. "Please don't send any more of worms into my club. I would rather not deal with such problems every night. Especially dealing punishments towards YOUR underlings." He crossed his arms in a huff and glare to the man, twitching when the smirk on those firm lips stretched upward.

"I'll keep that in mind little kitten." Asami taunted, inwardly chuckling when the emerald eyed man bristled at the nickname. Before he could hear a lashing from the beautiful male Asami reached out to brush his fingers lightly on the smooth pale neck, pleased when he earned a shiver in return. "But expect me to return to have a few important meetings of my own in one of your rooms. Until then try to keep out of danger from being too curious. After all you may be caught and be _punished_ again"

With one last smirk Asami walked passed the frozen wizard without a second glance and left Snakes Sanctuary. Harry was stock still for a few moments even after the yakuza had left. Snapping out of his stupor when the words of Asami finally sunk inside him he scowled. Asami had the last laugh again and it just agitated him so much. Closing his eyes and steadily breathing to control his emotions Harry released a heavy huffy sigh. not wanting to linger in his ire towards Asami.

The bastard really was a cocky arsehole if he thinks he could order the wizard around like he owned him. Harry inwardly frowned when he felt his magic spike anticipation of a challenge, but he easily ignored it by shoving thoughts of Asami to the back of his mind. Seeing that his club was back in function he walked back over to his eager customers, not before sending a zap towards the still punished twins.

The night had turned into an interesting one which had two men acknowledged deep in their minds, though they won't really admit out loud.

The game of cat and mouse had begun.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas guys! What did you think? Was the smut steamy enough to satisfy you guys for a while? Because I only have a faint background scene in my head for the next chapter, so that means I haven't started typing it out yet. I"m debating on whether or not on having Akihito making his appearance in the next chapter. If I do, there's the questions on 'How' 'When' and 'Why" to cover up. Need Ideas...** **Anyway, Before I can stress myself out anymore on worrying about the next chapter of this story I suddenly had an urge to write something new. I really really REALLY want to type out an X-over oneshot between Harry Potter and the game God of War. Kratos from God of War is what many people define him as the 'manliest of men' and I want him to dominate Harry Potter so badly. Tell me beautiful people. TELL ME you want to read a fanfic of that too. Because if you do I will vow to the Yaoi Gods that I will make it happen no matter what. I had the sudden idea come to me when I was watching my brother play the entire series of the game God of War lol. **

**Congrats to the people who tried to guess the File code last chapter. Especially to** suntan140 **who got it right first. The numbers were code of 'Curious Kitten'.**

 **Thank you again to all those who reviewed, favorite and followed, you guys are amazingly BEAUTIFUL! I hope you guys have a safe and fun Christmas!**

 **Gift me with your Reviews, Favorites, and Follows on your way out!**

 **Ciao~**

 **ShizuBabe**


End file.
